love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
You Watanabe
You Watanabe is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a second year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is blue. She is a member of CYaRon!, a sub-unit under Aqours. Background She is a second year and a classmate of Chika, who is her childhood friend along with Kanan. She is in class 1 and is student number 28. Her father captains a ferry, and she would like to have his job someday. Her catchphrase is , on which she salutes like a sailor. This is often accompanied by the phrase . She also had a cousin named Tsuki Watanabe, who lived in Italy. In the first episode, on a trip to Tokyo with Chika, the two learned about school idols and the Love Live! tournament after seeing a screen with school idols at the Akiba Dome, including µ's. After Chika becomes fascinated with the idea of school idols, You follows her into opening a school idol club of their own in their high school. Personality You is an energetic, tomboyish, and positive girl with an outlook of focusing on her goals who sometimes tends to take action without thinking things over first. Her positive attitude also makes her one of the more charismatic members of the group. Since she would like to have her father's job as the captain of a ferry, she tends to salute when she says her catchphrase "Yousoro!", often in the place of "hello" and "good-bye". You loves the friendship she has forged with Chika over the years, so she slowly grows jealous of Riko Sakurauchi's friendship with Chika when she invites her to join Aqours. This is hinted at in Season 1 Episode 10, and is expanded upon in Season 1 Episode 11 when the members of Aqours find out the group originally consisted of her and Chika, rather than Chika and Riko. After Mari confronts her on it, You expresses her feelings to her best friend, and stops being jealous of Riko. Clubs and Hobbies Due to her upbringing, her daily routine includes weight training and running. You is shown to have many talents: one of them is high diving, and she is good enough at it to qualify for the national team. She can also intuitively forecast the weather. She is also a very good chef, able to cook and turn Yoshiko's and Mari's prepared dishes into curry as seen in Season 1 Episode 10. She loves the uniforms of uniformed occupations, which is why she acts as Aqours's wardrobe supervisor alongside Ruby Kurosawa, able to illustrate concept art of idol costumes and make them with no prior experience. Other Data :Note: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' is a monthly magazine that is part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! multimedia projects. As it is usually the first source of news for all major projects under these titles, its monthly sections will detail how the project has progressed over time. The issues are usually published a month ahead of time. For example, the July 2010 issue would've been released on 30th May 2010.'' |} |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Chronology Trivia *She owns a white and yellow snapback with her name printed (YOU) in red letters, she usually wears it during practice. *You doesn't normally wear glasses, but during Episode 11, she was shown wearing them. *In the early stages of Aqours, You was originally a first-year student. *The name You name means '' Sun '' *In real life, You's home is based on Cafe Orandakan. *You has similar features to µ's members Kotori Minami and Hanayo Koizumi; her hair is similar in design to Hanayo's, but longer and looser (Hanayo's hair ends mid-neck while You's reaches down to her shoulders). She and Kotori share the same light grey-brown hair color. **Using SIF attribute as another factor, this is further supported as You is 2nd Year Pure. Which is the same as Kotori's status and is the same attribute as Hanayo's. *"Yousoro" is a ship command which means to straighten the ship. After giving a steering instruction, the captain issues this command to tell the helmsman to straighten the ship in the direction it is facing now. *Since her name looks like the English pronoun, it leads to some puns and jokes by the fandom. *You was voted by fans on the AbemaTV special for SIF All-Stars in January as the Aqours member most likely to star in a morning drama. *You Watanabe was originally Japan's favorite Aqours girl. Winning the 2nd Single Center Election Poll making her the "Leader" for their second single: Koi ni Naritai Aquarium. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Aqours Member Category:Uranohoshi Girls' High School Affiliate es:You Watanabe ja:渡辺曜 it:You Watanabe